ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom and Jerry: Crazy Trouble Trouble DayCare Movie - Part 8
Act 1: Transcripts At 8:00 the next morning Jerry woke up with Zoe sleeping beside him in his bed that Jerry doesn't mind her sleeping in his bed and then he cuddled into Zoe's body and he went back to sleep until Mrs Mammy Two Shoes walked in their room shouting with excitement - Everybody wake up now, me and Robbie got a surprise for yous guys and what the heck Zoe is doing in Jerry's bed ? Do Zoe and Jerry had a lovely romance together in bed last night, aw what a pair ha ha ha ha ha ha. One second after Mrs Two Shoes told her joke, Jerry jumped out his bed saying to her felt annoyed - Hey Zoe wasn't dating with me in my bed last night you stupid idiot, Zoe was just tired last night that she wasn't want to leave last night that she decided to sleep in my bed with me and I not mind it. So do you have a problem with that ? Mrs Two Shoes said to Jerry with anger - Jerry, how dare you speak to me like that. I'm was only joking but you took my joke too seriously, You'll better packed it in right now. Then Tom started to join in by saying to Mrs Two Shoes with laughter - Pack it in what ? a suitcase Everyone in the room except for Mrs Two Shoes laughed about what Tom had said to her, until Mrs Two Shoes shouted at everyone with her loud voice - THAT'S ENOUGH TROUBLEMAKERS, THAT JOKE IS NOT EVEN FUNNY ANYMORE ! Everyone go downstairs to the dining for your breakfast right now or else yous guys all will run 25 times around the building outside. Everyone got out of their beds and went downstairs to the dining room for breakfast but when they got into the dining room all the 18 animals notice that they'll be having soggy salted porridge again once like every single morning as they felt disgusted about it but luckily Mrs Two Shoes putted their friend Zoe in charge to make sure all the 18 animals are behaving at the dining table. Mrs Two Shoes told Zoe happily - Alright Zoe, do you mind watching over those troublemakers for me while me and Robbie will organise our brand new bus ready to go for a special surprise award trip something since the troublemakers were very good with you all day yesterday but you can come along too to our trip, bye for now. Jerry said to Tom started complaining while he was picking at his porridge - Oh ah come on this is 22 breakfasts in a row having this disgusting porridge since the first day we arrived in The Mental Animal's Home. I'm sick the back teeth of Mammy and Robbie kept giving us the same old thing over and over. Then Trip agreed with Jerry's complains - That's right Jerry, why not those lazy slots make us something else than this uneatable porridge in the mornings instead. I'm not eating it. Maddie said felt mad - I'm not eating mine too Gregor said felt annoyed - Me three Queenie and Wendy said felt annoyed - Us four Tom and Jerry said felt annoyed pushing their porridge bowls away from they - None of us around this table gonna eat it, so screw this porridge. Zoe said to the 18 animals happily - Alright guys try to calm down a bit, I understand that yous hate Mammy and Robbie's horrible cooking but guess what I'll pour all this disgusting porridge down the sink for yous that everyone in this dining room will not have to eat, we just pretend that yous guys had ate your porridge this morning and Mammy will not shout at yous for not finishing your breakfast this is a secret so don't tell Mammy and Robbie about it. Well who's wants some of my cola and lemonade mocktail this morning with some potato chips ? All 18 animals said to her with excitement - Oh yes we want some please hen and let's party, you've really cheered us up Act 1: Animation Art Gallery Act 2: Transcripts Act 2: Animation Art Gallery